


What I Want For Christmas

by teddyaltmeme



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet Dancer!Hanschen, Christmas Movie AU, F/F, M/M, Youtuber!Melchior, im trash for melchior in general but like youtuber melchior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyaltmeme/pseuds/teddyaltmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas really is the most wonderful time of the year - well, kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like if you put them in a Christmas movie NGL
> 
> I would like to warn you that this is not good, but feedback is still appreciated! My tumblr is melchiiorgabor.tumblr.com btw

It's one of those days when he can't be bothered. He'd rather be at home, in bed reading or even in the living room watching x-files with Moritz, but Melchior has work.  
It isn't that work is awful, in fact he quite likes working at the coffee shop. He gets to flirt with all the cute customers, and write nice things next to their names on the takeaway cups. His coworkers aren't bad either. There's Hanschen; only there to pay his way through dance school - he's basically Melchior's best friend (asides from Moritz of course) and there's Ilse; short, sarcastic, and witty. He likes them both a lot.  
It's not that work is awful; it's just that he's stressed from school, and hungry from skipping breakfast, and most of all tired from staying up all night editing his newest video. Melchior must look just as bad as he feels judging by the way Hanschen looks at him when he finally gets inside.

"Rough night, buddy?" The blond says, raising his brow suggestively.  
"Ugh, as if." Melchior replies with as good a Cher Horowitz impression as he can muster in his current state.  
"You look like you're dying and you don't even have a good reason to, what a pity." Hanschen says, going back to whatever he had been doing before Melchior had arrived.  
Ilse hurries out from the back room, "Oh Melchi, Jesus Christ- are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, honestly, you guys." He could've sworn he didn't look that ill. "Well, good! We're supposed to open in like 10 minutes and no ones gone to pick up the muffins and shit yet."  
Said 'muffins and shit' comes from the bakery across the street, Moritz's bakery, but even 10 feet seems too far right now. He thinks about complaining, making Hanschen go instead, but he decides against it. He wraps his scarf around the lower half of his face, and pulls on his beanie before heading out into the snow. Oh, December, I love you, but you're such a bitch he thinks to himself as he makes his way over the icy ground and tries not to fall on his ass.  
Melchior stumbles through the door, Snowblind, colliding with somebody and almost knocking a tray of cookies out of their hands. "Oh, God. I'm sorry!" He offers, though it comes out muffled through his scarf. "No!" The other squeaks, he's tall and skinny, and Melchior can't quite remember his name. "No, it was my-" "Melchior!" Tall and Skinny - or Ernst, as his name tag reads - is cut off by Moritz, who's sitting behind the counter beaming up at them. "It's nice to see you, it's usually Hanschen." "Yeah- wait, what do you mean 'it's nice to see you' I saw you like 4 minutes ago Moritz we walked up here together!" "Every moment with you is just so wonderful that it's always nice to see you!" Moritz sounded sincere enough but he was obviously being sarcastic considering the way his hands press against his face. Ernst can't help but laugh. "Well fun's over. Time for a cold hard business..." Melchior says, suppressing laughter himself. "Where are the cookies!" "Here~" A female voice calls from the back of the store. Melchior looks up to see the only other employee, he actually knows - the one that Ilse likes - she's a little shorter than him, with soft features and dark hair, her name tag says Wendla, but he doesn't have to read it. They've been friends for years, as long as he's known Moritz; he's known her. "Here you go, Melchi!" She grins, handing him a box of assorted baked goods. Her smile could melt ice. Sadly, that's a metaphor and he wishes it weren't, because now that he has the box, he has to go back outside, and currently outside is just snow and ice.

After slipping twice and almost getting hit by an early morning cyclist, Melchior makes it back to the coffee shop. He stalks up to the counter and dumps the box in front of Hanschen. "There you go, Hansi." He sounds defeated as he moves on to freeing himself of all damp items of clothing; his jacket, his gloves, and even his shoes. His shirt clings to him uncomfortably where snow soaked through, though he can't even consider taking that off. He groans grabbing his apron off the hook. "Guess it's good I brought these!" Ilse stops him, pulling a Christmas sweater and a (probably) festive t-shirt from some unknown location. "Wait- what?" The girl had already donned hers. It was navy with a pattern that looked like a drunk polar bear sitting under a tree in a snowstorm. "Dude, it's December, we gotta look the part!" She forces the jumper into his hands. "Hanschen I know you don't like sweaters so I got you a shirt." Melchior examines it for a second - pine green with reindeers running across it - before deciding it was better than his damp shirt. He doesn't bother going into the back to change.  
"Well, I don't know where you got it, but I can't argue with it." Hanschen says in response to his shirt. It's a little too tight, but that's unavoidable with him, it's also a violent red color with the words 'I'm a Hoe Hoe Hoe' emblazoned on it. Ilse is practically on the ground laughing.  
They're interrupted by a knock on the front door reminding them that they haven't actually opened the shop yet. The boy behind the door is a regular customer; an intern at some law firm they've come to know as Otto. He's stocky, with glasses and curly blond hair. He's been coming here so long Melchior views him more as a friend than a customer.  
"It's open, Otto!" Hanschen shouts across the shop, startling the boy outside. Otto enters, scraping his feet on the doormat as he does, "Dude.."  
"Wait, before you come in can you flip the sign?" Melchior adds, none of them can be bothered to cross the small space between the counter and the door. "Ugh, yeah." He replies, trying to brush the snow out of his hair.  
"I brought those CDs you guys wanted, do I still get free coffee for that?"  
"Depends, is there a Michael Bublé one?" Ilse smiles, starting on Otto's coffee anyway.  
"Well of course! Is it even Christmas without him?" Otto takes a small pile of CDs from his bag and sets them by the register.  
"Please don't play Michael Bublé in here." Hanschen grumbles.  
"What? I thought you liked him!" Ilse glares at him. She cares way too much about Christmas music.    
"I said he was hot like once, that doesn't mean I like his music, Ilse." Melchior opens his mouth in defense of Michael Bublé, when Hanschen comes out with something else. "Besides my sister is coming round later and she really hates him."  
"Oh, since when do you care what Thea thinks?" Ilse scoffs.  
"Since she has the power to tell my dad that I'm doing Ballet instead of whatever Otto does- what is it like law or something?"  "Yes, it is law." Otto sighs. They all know Mr Rilow is kind of a dick. He hadn't taken it well when Hanschen came out, and he probably wouldn't take it well if he found out his son was doing Ballet and not something typically masculine.  
"Well, fine. I'm playing it until she arrives though." Ilse says as she starts fiddling with the CD player. "He's an important part of Christmas, he always lifts the mood, and I won't have you ruining that."   
Melchior begins to lose interest in the conversation, and had instead turns his focus to the boxes of decorations yet to be put up. Though it opens at 5:30am it doesn't really get busy for another hour, leaving them with time to put up the tree and lights before getting mobbed by people on their way to work. "Uh- guys!" He tries to catch their attention. "Where do I put the tree?" It's a fairly realistic looking thing, in color it almost matches Melchior's sweater. "Oh, uh. See that table in the corner?" Ilse says, pointing to his right at a small two seater. "Just move that out the way and put it there. I think there's a socket."  
It takes about 40 minutes to get the tree up and decorated in the end, Otto offers a little help before he leaves and Hanschen and Ilse deal with the few customers they have. Melchior is on a stepladder, stringing up lights when the morning coffee rush hits, the small cafe filling up with people on their way to work. Ilse is right; though tired, and probably stressed, the music seems to lighten the mood- and the decorations just make it better. Some people hum along, others offer compliments on the decor (or Hanschen's shirt), they're all happy.  
Melchior thinks it was worth coming to work today. No matter how tired and stressed and hungry he had been earlier, he is happy right now.


End file.
